The present invention generally relates to portable furniture, and more particularly to chairs that are able to be carried on a wearer""s back.
Many different types of chairs exist which are convertible from a backpack or carrying mode to a sitting or chair mode.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,975 to Asato shows a convertible backpack chair. The Asato chair has two frame portions joined by a pivot.
Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,939 to Kobasic shows a multipurpose chair structure. The Kobasic chair is used in a chair mode by leaning a single frame against a tree or other support.
Varanakis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,029, shows a folding chair/backpack. The Varanakis chair folds through use of a pivot.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,686, to Griffith, shows a convertible pack and chair. The Griffith device has a pair of frames pivotally connected to one another.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,345, to Pierce et al., shows a backpack chair. The Pierce chair has multiple pivots.
Dixon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,598, shows a convertible backpack chair. The Dixon chair has a pivoting backrest.
Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,449, to Woodman, discloses a convertible camping pack frame. The Woodman frame pivots from one mode to another.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,760 to Pielocik discloses an interconvertible backpack and chair apparatus. The Pielocik apparatus uses pivots to move from one mode to another.
What is needed is a convertible chair device having a pair of separate frame portions that are able to be connected together so as to form a sitting chair mode and connected together differently to form a backpack mode, where assembly of such modes is quick, easy and requires no tools.
Additional advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description as follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
The present invention is a convertible backpack chair. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the convertible backpack chair consists of a back frame and a seat frame. This seat frame is able to nest inside the back frame in a backpack mode, and the seat frame is able to be denested and attached or slid into the back frame for converting the chair into a chair mode.
The back frame comprises a pair of generally parallel back legs. These back legs have a front, a back, a first side, a second side, a top end, and a bottom end. The sides define a back frame front, a back frame back, a back frame first side, a back frame second side, a back frame top end, and a back frame bottom end. The back legs are preferably concavely curved on their front side and convexly curved on their back side.
The back frame additionally has a plurality of parallel cross pieces spanning across or between the back legs. These cross pieces are normal to the back legs and attach to the front side of the back legs. The back frame also has a lower support piece which spans between the back legs. This lower support piece is parallel to the cross pieces and attaches to the back side of the back legs.
The seat frame is made of a pair of generally parallel seat legs. These seat legs have a front, a back, a first side, a second side, a top end, and a bottom end. These surfaces define a seat frame front, a seat frame back, a seat frame first side, a seat frame second side, a seat frame top end, and a seat frame bottom end.
It is preferred that these seat legs be concavely curved on their back side and convexly curved on their front side. The seat frame further comprises a plurality of parallel cross pieces which span between the seat legs. The seat frame cross pieces are normal to the seat legs and the seat frame cross pieces attach to the back side of the seat legs. It is preferred that the distance between the seat legs be such that allows the seat legs to nest between the back legs, being slid from the top end of the device to the bottom end of the device. This is so the back side of the seat frame nests with the back side of the back frame.
The seat frame attaches to the back frame in a nested fashion through the cross piece member located closest to the seat frame""s bottom end resting upon the top surface of the lower support piece. Thus, the seat legs are held between the lower support piece and the bottom piece member located on the back frame to form a generally flat form for a carrying mode. In this mode, the seat frame is held attached to the back frame through friction and gravity.
It is also preferred that at least one shoulder strap attach to the backpack chair for allowing the chair to be carried on the user""s back. In the preferred embodiment, the shoulder strap attaches to the back frame of the device.
The device can be converted into a cantilevered chair sitting mode by insertion of the ends of the seat legs through the back frame, so that the bottom end of the seat legs form the rear legs of the chair and the bottom ends of the seat legs form the front ends of the chair.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the convertible chair device is convertible from a chair mode to a carrying mode as well. The device of this embodiment has a first frame portion and a second frame portion.
The first frame portion has at least one elongated leg that extends therefrom. The first frame portion also has a first support portion for receiving therethrough at least one second frame portion elongated leg. Such receipt would be perpendicular so that the second frame portion is attached perpendicularly to the first frame portion. The first frame portion also has a second support portion, allowing at least one second frame portion elongated leg to be received therethrough. Such receipt will be in a generally parallel fashion.
The second frame portion is completely separate from the first frame portion. The second frame portion is not fixedly attached to the first portion. The second frame portion has at least one elongated leg extending therefrom. This elongated leg is for interfitting relationship with said first frame portion, either at the first support portion or the first frame portion second support portion.
The device is convertible to a sitting mode by insertion of the second frame portion elongated leg through the first portion of the first frame portion.
The device is convertible to a reclining mode by insertion of the second frame portion elongated leg beneath the lower support of the first frame portion.
The device is convertible to a carrying mode by insertion of the second frame portion elongated leg through the second support portion to form a cantilevered chair.
The device is also able to attach to a standard backpack, so that the wearer of the device could carry a backpack on the outside surface of the seat portion.
Still other advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description, wherein we have shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated by carrying out my invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of modification in various obvious respects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description of the preferred embodiment are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.